1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a viewfinder and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professional-use image pickup apparatuses used in broadcast stations have been provided which include a camera body adapted to pick up an image of a subject and produce a video signal, and a viewfinder attached to the camera body and provided with a display adapted to display video based on the video signal.
In recent years, viewfinders that have a rectangular plate-like display panel such as a liquid crystal display device or a plasma display device have been used as the viewfinders as mentioned above. See Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-23300.
The viewfinder is provided with an arm supporting a panel display on a camera body.
One end of the arm is connected to a turning member so as to be turnable around a lift axis perpendicular to a vertically extending pan axis. The turning member is provided on the camera body to turn around the pan axis.
In addition, the other end of the arm is connected to an upper portion of the rear surface of the display panel located oppositely to the display surface thereof so as to be turnable around a tilt axis parallel to the lift axis.
In this way, the arm can be pivoted around the lift axis to adjust the vertical position of the viewfinder. In addition, the viewfinder can be pivoted around the tilt axis to thereby adjust the orientation of the display surface of the viewfinder.